Girl Power! : Teá's Story
by ShockWaveSweeper
Summary: Nothing magical was about to occur, but the Duelist Kingdom Tournament must go on! this story follows a Teá just out of training as she journeys to become Queen of Games. Rated T, just in case.


It was a warm autumn afternoon in Domino City, and Teá Gardener was walking past the local game shop, but stopped as she noticed an ad in its window. "Test Yourself" it proclaimed "Take on the KaibaCorp Duelbot to win a chance to face Seto Kaiba himself". Teá sighed, "_So Kaiba's taking challengers_" she thought, wondering if she should try to take him on; "_Ah what the hell, I could use a new challenge_". Teá smirked; she had been practicing for several months now and was fully confident in her abilities "But first…" she said, walking into the game shop.

The bells chimed as she entered, signaling the owner of her arrival. She let loose a shout as she walked in saying "Hey, Mr. Moto" as she approached. A short, older man with a bandana atop his head, wearing a white shirt and green overalls stepped into view behind the counter. "Why hello there Teá, It's good to see you again, I trust you saw the ad out front?" he said wondering if she was here for what he thought. "Indeed I did, Mr. Moto, in fact I was wondering when that would happen, the sign didn't say."

"Well Teá, as far as I know, the duelbot will be open tomorrow and the duel with Kaiba will be the day after." He said, pausing only briefly before asking, "I guess you would like your card back then?" To which Teá promptly replied "Yeah, but I've wanted that for a while. So does this mean that I get it back now?" "Yes. Yes it does Teá. I hear the duel against Kaiba will be broadcast on international television, so don't get too complacent just because you got it back. You might embarrass yourself" Mr. Moto replied as he grabbed a card out of a cupboard behind the counter. "Here it is, the Wingweaver card. Now you take care not to get complacent just by having it, okay?" He then handed her the card and she said "Thank you Mr. Moto, I'll be sure to use it well." She then walked out the door and missed him saying " I hope so Teá, I certainly hope so…"

It was late when Teá arrived at home and she was tired. She quickly looked through her deck one last time and then went to bed. The rest of the night passed quickly and Teá rose early. She quickly got dressed in her "Dueling Outfit" as she called it, a black t-shirt with a pink vest over top which had a stylized picture of an angel on the back, a black skirt with a pink stripe ringing it at its base and pure black sneakers. Then she raced out the door, in an attempt to get to KaibaCorp before the line got too long.

Unfortunately, she didn't quite make it. By the time she arrived at KaibaCorp, the line almost reached the street. She contemplated coming back when the crowd died down but decided that they probably wouldn't be accepting entries all day and that she might not make it back in time. So she stepped into line and waited moving up slowly, but surely, as people lost against the duelbot. Every now and again a duelist would cry out in frustration as they lost to the duelbot on the very turn before they would have won. In the face of such a challenge Teá smiled, even though she was a nervous wreck on the inside. "Is it really that good?" She wondered, hoping that these people were just really bad. Near the front of the line there was a screen showing the current duel. The duelist had one card facedown, the Blackland Fire Dragon (1500/800) in attack mode and 700 life points, whereas the Duelbot had no monsters or facedowns and 1100 life points, and then the duelist ended his turn. The duelbot calculated its move and summoned the Judge Man (2200/1500), attacking the dragon and ending the duel. Teá swallowed hard, realizing she had done the right thing to get Wingweaver from Mr. Moto, as that was the only single card that she had that could beat the Judge Man (of course enough Equip cards could beat it , but it would take far too many of those for comfort). Eventually she reached the front of the line , where she was told that if more than one person beat the duelbot there would be an elimination round to decide who faced Kaiba before she walked into the room and the Duel began (Teá LP:2000)(DB LP:2000).

The Duelbot was given the first turn where it led off by summoning Saggi the Dark Clown (600/1500) and setting two cards facedown, holograms of all three appearing and it passed the turn to Teá (Hand: Shining Friendship, Elf's Light, Fairy's Gift, Heavy Storm, Negate Attack, Malevolent Nuzzeler). "_Better start off strong_" she thought, but remembering what she'd seen on the display outside she decided against using an Equip spell just yet as with Saggi down it could activate Crush Card Virus. "First I summon Fairy's Gift (1400/1000) in attack mode and attack Saggi!" A hologram of a green fairy appeared and launched a blast of light at the dark clown, which promptly shattered (DB LP: 1200), "I then activate Heavy Storm, destroying all spell and trap cards on the field. Of course, I don't have any to destroy." A hologram of the card appeared and shot out a gust of wind that destroyed both of the Duelbot's facedowns, revealing them to be the Crush Card Virus and a Polymerization. "I then set a card facedown and end my turn" a hologram of the card appeared and the Duelbot began its second turn.

It began by activating Pot of Greed to draw two cards, then activating Monster Reborn to bring Saggi back from the grave. It then used the Negative Energy Generator, tripling Saggi's attack (1800/1500), and proceeded to attack Teá's Fairy's Gift, but she stopped it saying "Not so fast, I activate my Trap card, Negate Attack!" The clown still fired its dark energy ball at the fairy but rather than it destroying the fairy, a black vortex appeared and absorbed the attack, and Teá continued. "It negates your attack and ends the battle phase!" The Duelbot, unable to do any more, ended its turn, and Teá started hers by drawing a Black Pendant. "_Perfect" _she thought "_with this card I can finish it this turn"_, then she said "I Play three equip spells, Malevolent Nuzzeler, Elf's Light, and Black Pendant and equip all three to my Fairy's Gift, raising its attack to 3000!" (3000/800) A black necklace appeared around her fairy's neck and she continued "Then I attack Saggi the Dark Clown!" The fairy then summoned up another blast of light, amplified by its new pendant, and hurled it at the clown, shattering it (DB LP: 0). The cheers from outside could be heard even through the room's soundproof walls and Teá smirked, enjoying her victory.

The rest of the day passed rather quickly and she ended up being the only one to defeat the Duelbot. She silently thought to herself as she walked home "_Am I better than I thought I was? Oh well, I guess I'll need all the skill I can get against Kaiba_" Eventually she made her way home and went to bed, thinking only of her duel with Seto Kaiba tomorrow.

-Elsewhere—

Seto Kaiba smirked as he watched a replay of Teá's short duel against his duelbot. "_Finally, A worthy opponent_" he thought to himself as he stepped out onto a balcony. "_Not that it matters I'm the best, and no one will ever defeat me!_" He then laughed and stepped inside again, his long coat flowing behind him.

* * *

There it is, my first upload. please review, no flames though.


End file.
